Data information on no 13
by Matamis
Summary: Data on org. member no 13. A level authoriy neede for access. RnR please.


Initializing data….

Accessing test data "KEY OF DESTINY".

Repacking resources….

Uploading battle arena…

Recovering back up data…..

Data video no. 24 accesses approve.

Now playing……………….

Marluxia frowned to himself.

He was supposed to test the newest member.

Marluxia hated to do grunt work,

He hated being bossed around by the higher ups.

And just to make himself happy he was going to enjoy himself,

By taking his frustrations out on this new member,

Suddenly a black portal appeared.

And out came a boy with blonde hair.

The boy was wearing the black organization robes.

He was probably fifteen years old,

Marluxia smiled to himself.

Suddenly another man appeared.

The man was wearing the usual black organization robes.

But he had his hood up covering his face.

Though Marluxia didn't have to see his face to know who he was,

"Xenmas", Marluxia said.

The cloaked man named Xenmas started to speak.

"Roxas will now be tested to see if you are worthy of entering the organization.

See if you can match skills with number 11."

And with that Xenmas waved his hand signaling the start of the test.

The whole room started to shape shift,

It was now a huge white area with rose carvings on the floor.

White marble pillars decorated the whole area.

Marluxia smiled maliciously at Roxas.

He stretched his arms calling forth his nobody weapon.

Purplish darkness twisted and formed itself into a scythe.

It had a stem green handle.

And it was adorned with a very sharp crescent blade,

That was ominously pink like Marluxia's hair.

Roxas also readied his weapon it was a blue bat.

Marluxia looked at the so called weapon.

It was a struggle bat, he had first seen one in a place called twilight town.

This wasn't a weapon at all, it was a toy.

"You don't have access to your nobody weapon, do you?"

Marluxia continued to taunt Roxas.

"I bet you don't even know what you element is?"

Roxas remained in battle position unmoving and unfazed

Marluxia was starting to get annoyed by Roxas's

Nonchalant attitude.

Marluxia jumped up, and gracefully he arched down bringing his scythe

Crashing on Roxas, Roxas sensing the danger he dodged to the left.

The attack barely missed him.

Roxas quickly countered by dashing towards Marluxia and striking him with his bat.

Marluxia growled the struggle bat did not inflict much damage but there was still damage none the less.

Marluxia unleashed a blast of pinkish energy from his scythe

To which Roxas dodged with ease.

Marluxia strikes his scythe on the ground creating a pillar of rose petals.

Roxas didn't know if rose petals could actually inflict damage but better play it safe right?

Marluxia was now seriously pissed and annoyed.

This Roxas kid was able to dodge his every attack.

And was quick to counter,

If Roxas was using his nobody weapon…

Marluxia shuddered at the thought.

"Play times over little boy!!!!!"

Marluxia focused his dark energy and created three rings of pure dark energy on the field.

Roxas knew that it would be his downfall if he accidentally steps on the rings.

Marluxia unleashed a stream of rose petals on the arena pushing Roxas to a corner.

With the threat of the dark rings space was now limited.

This was Marluxia's chance he jumped up and sent his scythe spinning towards Roxas like a boomerang.

Roxas was trapped.

He knew that his bat wouldn't be able to block this attack.

He was done for.

Suddenly everything went white.

Roxas looked around Marluxia was gone.

The superior person wasn't there also.

In fact the marble pillars were gone too the rose carvings everything.

Roxas covered his eyes as light engulfed the area bird suddenly appeared,

Flying towards the black shadowy sky,

Roxas looked down and saw what looked like a gigantic stained glass,

Picture of a boy with brown hair.

Oddly enough the boy looked familiar.

Words echoed in Roxas's mind.

"Kairi Remember what you said before? I'm always with you, too. I'll come

back to you. I promise!"

Oathkeeper.

Roxas felt something heavy on his left hand.

As a white blade materialized it was serene looking

Quite angelic actually.

"Come on, Sora! Together, we can do it!

Take care of her!"

Oblivion.

Roxas now felt the same weight on his right hand

As a black weapon appeared it was the opposite of the

White one but it showed the same power as the first one.

"Remember you will be the one who will open the door to the light."

Another white flash,

Roxas looked up and quickly crossed his two new weapons

Blocking Marluxia's dreadful scythe, sending it flying back to its owner.

Marluxia was surprised by Roxas's move that he accidentally dispelled

His rings of doom.

"Key blade???!!!!" Marluxia was shocked.

Xenmas was now looking at Roxas with more interest.

Roxas smiled this was the chance he was waiting for.

Suddenly Roxas was surrounded by thirteen shining nobody symbols.

The whole are formed a magic circle.

As Roxas ascended into the sky,

Roxas felt weird this was the first time he saw these strange weapons but he felt

That he had used them for a long time.

"Light!!!!" Roxas said.

Sending his keyblade's flying upwards.

Suddenly streams of holy energy rained upon the whole arena.

Poor Marluxia was too shocked to even block the attack.

As he was bombarded with blasts of holy energy.

A huge explosion rocked the whole arena.

Xenmas smiled.

Error…

Error…

Error…

Some files missing cannot continue video data file…..

Please reboot system……

But needless to say Roxas became number 13th that day.


End file.
